


Their First Date

by donttellmemyusernameisused



Series: Starting Over 'verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, M/M, Mention of past Sirius/Marlene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttellmemyusernameisused/pseuds/donttellmemyusernameisused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Sirius went on a first date.  James asked too many questions that Sirius was reluctant to answer.  Sometimes people really shouldn't meddle with the past, or should they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Date

“So, your dating history. Go,” James grinned at the man in front of him. He did not understand how a person could be so ridiculously beautiful. He fell a little more in love everytime Sirius looked at him.

“I don’t date much,” Sirius said thoughtfully. Deciding to humour Sirius, James rose his eyebrows, “really? A good-looking man like you?”

“There was a girl, Marlene, during my second year. Art student from New York. Moved back to Manhattan because the English air was not good for her imagination,” Sirius said, before putting a spoonful of caviar into his mouth and sighed contently.

That, James did not expect. Sirius had never mentioned he had a girlfriend at uni, though James supposed was fair, he dated a fair share of people at uni too.

“I was married for 3 years after I graduated. I had been with my ex-husband since I was sixteen. We were in an open relationship, hence the girlfriend at uni,” Sirius continued after he swallowed. Perfect manners, as always.

“Sounds like a strong relationship, why did it end?” James knew he was fishing and probably had crossed the delicate line they had been threading all evening, but this was supposed to be a getting to know each other better kind of first date and James would not let Sirius get away that easily. Sirius dropped his gaze, taking a sip of his Champagne.

“Come on, Sirius. I want to make sure not to make the same mistake,” James pushed, gulping down the lump in his throat.

“It’s not him. He was perfect. I… just… was a bit confused with things, life. Guess it was not fair to him to have a husband that would probably never figure things out,” Sirius looked out of the window, his eyes flickered a bit with an emotion James could not name.

_He was perfect._

_He was perfect._ James had the sudden urge to kill something. _He was perfect._

“What did your husband say about the divorce?” James growled.

“My ex-husband,” Sirius corrected, “did not have a fucking say in that matter. He is a self-sacrificing idiot that never know when to let things go if I don’t force him.” Sirius put down his spoon slightly louder than politeness allowed. James noticed the change of tense. “Can we not talk about this?” Sirius voice cracked at the end.

James’s heart broke at that. There were a hundred questions he wanted to ask. _Are you still confused? What were you confused about? Why didn’t you tell me? Are you still in love with him? Do I have a chance now?_ He also just wanted to repeat Sirius’s name like a fucking prayer. Instead, he excused himself to the loo.

He splashed some water to his face, looked at the mirror and put on a brave smile, before going out and continue the date with a light-hearted banter. By the end of the dinner, the heaviness of their previous conversation was expelled in the heap of Sirius’s song-like laughter.

“Let me walk you home,” James grinned cheekily at Sirius. Sirius rolled his eyes, “Such gentleman, Mr. Potter.” James took his hand gently and intertwined their fingers. Sirius did not pull away.

They stopped at the door of Sirius’s flat. _Their flat._ Sirius turned to him, “it was a wonderful evening, James.”

“Yeah? Think you would say yes if I ask you to marry me again?” James breathed.

“Maybe try that again on our 5th date. Now, come in, I know you have to work,” Sirius opened the door, resigned.

James made an embarrassing whooping sound and gave Sirius a watery smack on the cheek.


End file.
